The Beautiful Girl Without Mercy
by Yukiji
Summary: Sesshomaru is drawn to this new Kagome that can kill a demon in just one look. Something sinister lurks in the shadows waiting for the right chance to pounce (No it's not Naraku.)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat staring thoughtfully at the trees in front of her. She had on a simple but elegant fighting kimono that was black with faded purple on the hems. She had thin but supple leather slippers from the modern era. Her long, dark, curly tresses were bunched up together rather sloppily with strands hanging at the nape of her neck.

Sesshomaru sat watching her from his perch at the top of the nearest tree. He was curious about her to be sure, but there was something about her that made his stomach do several flips that would have won him several gold medals in gymnastics.

Meanwhile, Kagome finally plucked up enough courage to stand and face her "stalker".

"I know you're there so come on out you don't need to hide. I can sense your aura." Kagome stated rather bored.

Sesshomaru looked up shocked. _How could SHE sense my aura when even the hanyou didn't!_

He jumped down from the tree and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. He walked calmly up to the miko and said, "I came out from hiding, so what are you going to do to me? Will you kill me or turn me over to my idiot half-brother Inuyaha?"

Kagome stared up at him, eyes as wide as saucers. She didn't even care to notice the ominous presence approaching them.

**Hi so umm first fanfic. Please comment on how I did (Don't be too harsh, please). There will be more to come I swear to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the up beat comments! Have any suggestions towards my writing comment and I'll put it in. Give me challenges!  
**

**Previously,**

_Kagome stared up at him, eyes as wide as saucers. She didn't even care to notice the ominous presence approaching them._

* * *

The demon was starting to approach them when Sesshomaru picked up on his scent.

Kagome noticed his face contort with concentration. "What's wrong? Is it Inuyasha?" She asked, but she knew the answer even before she last question rolled of her tongue. Kagome started to summon up enough spiritual energy to lash out on the presence. She had fought more formidable of an opponent to really need much.

The aura around her started to glow dimly at first, but increased in light to where even the strong youkai next to her had to look away. Kagome turned towards the approaching demon and then slowly opened her eyes.

A huge flash of light shot out towards the demon engulfing him in flames. When the light had died down all that was left of the demon was a dark spot in the ground where he was standing.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome wondering what exactly she just did to find her missing from where she was standing.

He picked out scents from the wind but could not catch a trace of Kagome's scent. Just when he decided to go look for her, he caught a faint strand of her scent, which smelled like fresh sage and peppermint.

_Found you._

**Please comment I cannot begin to describe how uplifting it is. (even if you're critiquing!)  
**

**=D**

**-Yukiji**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I will be uploading fast, I love writing and all of this is making me think of several different things at once. Also, I hope you like commenting! Remember every comment helps this newbie!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I love it though ;)**

**Previously,**

_Just when he decided to go look for her, he caught a faint strand of her scent, which smelled like fresh sage and peppermint._

_Found you._

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the crook of the two main branches observing the interesting Lord that was unmistakably Inuyasha's brother.

_He is very much like Inuyasha yet he has more grace and fluidity when he walks that the hanyou would never be able to achieve._ She thought.

Sesshomaru looked up and turned to her direction and started towards her. Kagome decided it was time to leave her safe spot and get back to the others before Inuyasha started to throw a fit,

_That hanyou, I swear._ She thought as she picked her way back to the camp, making sure to stay down wind.

As she walked back to the camp, she pondered over why that other demon came out when it did. As she stepped into the outer ring of the light that the fire had created, she could tell instantly that something was very wrong.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. I don't know why i keep writing cliff hangers, i just do.**

**Wow three chapters already! Yes I know they are short, but I think that makes them more interesting that way. Please tell me if I'm wrong. I don't want to upset anyone. In the near future the chapters will get longer as I start to get into the hang of things, I promise! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your comments have really helped! Thanks for the support!  
**

**Previously,**

_A_s_ she stepped into the outer ring of the light that the fire had created, she could tell instantly that something was very wrong._

* * *

Kagome first realized that no one was at the camp. It was littered with there stuff with no one watching, as well as Sango left her Hiraikotsu. Miroku also had left his staff, which wasn't a good sign. She could also sense that someone had been here who wasn't very friendly.

The miko closed her eyes trying to pinpoint where exactly she was in the forest, and then to locate where her friends had gone. She had decided the easiest one to search for would be Shippo, so she sent out probes of energy throughout the forest trying to sense the kitsune. Shippo has a soft warm aura that reminded Kagome of Boyo her cat (I don't remember how to spell it please don't judge).

Before she found the kit, though, she found Sango, who's aura was was faintly of strawberries in the summer. Kagome opened her eyes and started towards where Sango is.

On her way she picked up Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's staff.

Kagome reached Sango, and found that she was bleeding from shoulder to wrist. The miko knew that Sango needed help, so she healed her the best she could with her spiritual energy.

Kagome tried to wake Sango, but couldn't so she decided to call for Inuyasha's brother

_He's sure to still be here right? I haven't sensed otherwise. _She thought as she searched for the the Lord's aura. _By the way, what is his name?_ She had found him in the tree where she was earlier. Kagome touched him with her aura so he would sense her.

Sesshomaru looked up from his perch catching on to her sent. He started to follow it, cautiously at first, but then decided to get there as fast as possible so he transported himself to Kagome (I don't remember what he does exactly and what it's called, Sorry! =D).

She looked at the Lord.

"Please help my friend, but first off, what is your name?"

* * *

**Please comment! I think this is my longest chapter!**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.**

**-Yukiji**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to finally explain how she has her power in this chapter! We'll wait one what happened at the camp!  
**

**Previously,**

_"Please help my friend, but first off, what is your name?"_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled.

"Didn't the hanyou tell you?" He inquired.

"No."

"Hn. It's Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked up at him."We-"

"What does you friend need help with? She looks all healed up." interrupted Sesshomaru.

"What I was about to say was 'well when should we get going?', But I was rudely interrupted. Now I stopped the blood her outside wounds but I need Kaede to look at her, so can we get going?" Kagome said rather testily.

Sesshomaru looked her over then picked up Sango and started to head for the village. He thought that he had left the miko in the dirt but found her effortlessly beside her.

"I have a question for you. How are you so powerful?" Sesshomaru asked.

"are you going to wait for the answer?"

"Hn."

"Well I don't know exactly what happened, but something did when I was fighting a powerful youkai. She had brushed up against my eyes, and a blinding pink light shot out and incinerated her on the spot. Inuyasha was shocked along with everyone else. I was supposedly fighting her four a jewel shard but I don't remember that part. All I know was a furious rage burning inside of me. I guess that I've always had this power. I must have just buried it deep inside me. I am known to be evil and not forgiving to demons, because all I have to do to kill a demon is look at them. Now enough about me, for now. We're here." She stated.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? It might be lame, but I think it's cool so please comment I'll make another chapter explaining more, but I need ideas. PLEASE HELP ME! =D**

**-Yukiji**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow 6th chapter already!  
**

**Previously,**

_"We're here." She stated._

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko next to him.

"You should get some sleep after you deliver your friend to Kaede." He said, bored

"Yes I guess I should."

They turned toward Kaede's little hut. Kagome went in first to tell the old miko what happened and why a very powerful demon is outside with Sango. She also asked the woman if she could rest for a little bit while she looked over Sango.

Sesshomaru walked in after being cued by Kagome, and set Sango down. He walked out, but before he went Kagome called him over to ask him if he could find the rest of the group. He agreed to, and turned to head back towards the forest determined to find them.

Kagome lied down on the wood and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

_"It's waking up. Her power is waking up!" says a voice._

_ "Hush Miyumi!" says a second. _

_"Yes Taro-sensei__." says Miyumi._

_"Who's there?" asks Kagome._

_"Now look at what you've done Miyumi! Kagome-hime has noticed us! Well we might as well quit hiding."_

The darkness in Kagome's dream dispersed to reveal two imperial guards. They were standing in front of a gate that looked familiar to Kagome somehow.

One of the guards turned to her.

"Hello Kagome-hime. I'm Taro and this brain dead oaf is Miyumi. We are the guards to her highness the Yamishikari Princess. The princess watches over all things to keep everything in balance. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome-hime Yamishikari Princess."

The two guards kowtowed to Kagome.

"What? wait did I hear you correctly, I'm the Yamishikari Princess?! There's got to be some mistake! I'm just the reincarnation of a powerful priestess. I'm not a princess!" Kagome spluttered.

"Oh but you are! You are the third generation of the princess. Your mother wasn't one neither was your grandmother, but your great-grandmother and your great-great-great-great-grandmother were both princesses. You are too. You have special blood in you that can calm or obliterate any demon, human or animal who isn't peaceful. That is how you can incinerate any demon with that pink glow."

Kagome looked at Taro then at Miyumi. _How am I that special?_

* * *

**Cool huh? I thought about this a lot and I can tell that you all will like this. It's my most creative chapter ever. I don't own Inuyasha, but Taro and Miyumi are my own. The Yamishikari Princess part is mine too! I would like to thank oBigDangoFamilyo for helping me come up with something to call Kagome. If you're wondering what Yamishikari means, it's Darkness and Light.**

**Comment please!**

**-Yukiji**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank  
**

**oBigDangoFamilyo**

**and Akatsukirecruit**

**for staying with me!**

**Previously,**

_Kagome looked at Taro then at Miyumi. __How am I that special?_

* * *

Taro walk up to Kagome calmly, and put his hand on her shoulder. He beckoned for Miyumi to open the gate.

"Now, now little princess. We have to get you inside. This spirit realm is far too dangerous for the untrained like you to be wandering about. Your spirit should rest inside the house and when you wake up you will be back where you were, but when you go back to sleep you will come here in your dreams and begin your training. When awake you will practice these moves on your own or with someone who won't question what you are doing."

Taro led Kagome to the house up two flights of stairs and ended in a beautiful room with lavish decorum and gold on the chairs and bed.

"When you are awake, you won't feel anything out of the ordinary. When you lie down to sleep is when you feel like your lying on a nice feather bed. _Now sleep my princess..._"

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. Looking around she saw Kaede humming a tune to the fine early morning. She also saw Sango all healed up and awake.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Kagome! I thought you were dead for a moment there. You had stopped breathing and everything!" Sango said rather perkily.

"WHAT?! KAGOME YOU STOPPED BREATHING IN YOUR SLEEP?!" asked a rather mad Inuyasha who stepped into the door just then."I knew we shouldn't have let her sleep for four days!"

_It's good to be back_, Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha fuss over her like a mother hen.

"Yeah says the one who got here, WITH THE HELP OF YOUR BROTHER, barely alive." said a rather testy Sango.

"Guys quit fussing! The lady who just woke up needs attention!" pointed out Miroku.

Kagome looked at Miroku, grateful. She got up and turned to Inuyasha. Kagome ran and hugged him hard, then hugged Sango and Miroku.

"Wait, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Everyone looked at one another, assessing whether to tell her or not.

* * *

**The reason that I keep doing this is because I am extremely motivate by all of you! So to everyone reading pat yourselves on the back 'cause this fanfiction wouldn't be here if you weren't.**

**-Yukiji**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, ya'll ready to find out what happened at the camp? I know ya'll do! (Why am I speaking in a country accent?)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha =(**

**Previously,**

___Everyone looked at one another, assessing whether to tell her or not._

* * *

Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome rather timidly.

"Well, to be honest, Sesshomaru found him in really bad shape. Kaede decided to put him in the priestess in training house to heal quietly." He walk towards her saying this.

Kagome turned to everyone tears welling up in her eyes. She ran out of the hut straight into...Sesshomaru! He looked down at her face and saw her tears tracking down her face.

Frowning he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome pushed him away and ran into the woods. When she was far enough away from the village, a screaming sob ripped out from her lungs. It portrayed all of her frustration at everything that had happened to her after meeting Sesshomaru. She didn't know when she switched from running to climbing and jumping from tree to tree. Several demons had heard her screams and thought that she would be easy picking, but boy were they wrong when they were incinerated on the spot.

She had stopped in a tree somewhere along the way.

There was a rustle in the leaves that scared her from her reverie. She looked up and found Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

"What happened to the strong miko that I was stalking?" He asked.

Kagome laughed, sniffled, and wiped away the tears on her face. She smiled a sad smile.

"Well, do you at least know what happened at the camp? I was afraid to ask Inuyasha without him boasting about how valiantly he fought or something along those lines?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"No, I don't. All I know is that several demons showed up and started to fight them all." He stated.

Kagome stared at him. She didn't want him to go but sent him away anyway.

Kagome set a barrier around her and settled down in the tree to get some sleep. She had a few questions for Taro.

* * *

_"Kagome-hime what a pleasure you're back with us so soon! How long has it been one, no two hours?" Taro stated.  
_

Kagome sat up in the bed and looked at Taro. She wanted to talk to him. but he beat her to it.

"I know you have a few questions about that attack that happened to friends. Yes we know what the point was. The demon that told you about the other demons that attacked the camp was right, although they had a reason. They wanted you Kagome-hime. Your power is indescribable, and they wanted it. That is why they attacked the camp they had smelled your scent which is very distinct, you smell of fresh sage and peppermint, and then they attacked blindly." commented Taro.

"Oh... well if that is the case then start training me right away." said Kagome.

Taro nodded and beckoned for her to follow him outside the back door to the immense training field.

"Where would you like to begin, Kagome-hime?" inquired Miyumi who had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Umm...let's start with double katana training. I'm trying to work on pushing my energy into inanimate objects like swords. I've gotten the hang of the bow and arrow." She said.

"Good, lets begin."

* * *

**Hiya! Have any training idea's comment and I'll put them in!  
**

**Love ya!**

**Thank you for the support krikanalo!**

**-Yukiji**


	9. Chapter 9

**This will Be a long chapter so deal with it! I'm was trying make it at least 1,000 words, and succeeded, so don't hate! And of course comment! I AM CRAZY!  
**

**Share the love**

**Spread it like a fatal disease!**

**(What has gotten in to me lately?)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha =(**

**Previously,**

___"Good, let's begin."  
_

* * *

Miyumi led Kagome to the nearest training field. He looked over his shoulder to check on what her facial expression was. She had a pensive look and was staring off into the distance.

"Might I ask what the look is for? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."He asked.

"No, no it's alright. I was just wondering where Taro went."

"Oh, he's doesn't think that training girls to fight is worth his time and effort, so he has me do that instead."

"Oh."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the training field. When they reached their destination, they stopped. Miyumi wandered off to get the appropriate training apparel, while Kagome sifted through several swords. She saw two beautiful jade and rhinestone studded hilts that led to beautifully made blades. she picked them up and carefully weighed each one testing them out. The felt like an extension of her arm.

Miyumi walked in with the clothing.

"Right first we will be learning forms and how to be fast but graceful with those swords. Nice choice by the way. Oh and I forgot to mention, those swords will now be with your conscious body from now on." Miyumi instructed.

Kagome went into a provided changing room and quickly dressed into the fighting kimono that was given to her. It was a lot like the one she had on the day before. Except the cloth had electric blue mixed with the purple.

Kagome stepped onto the training grounds and went towards where Miyumi was standing.

"Lightly place your hands on the hilts of your swords. Yes, good. Now pull them out of the sheaths and curve your arms so that your right blade is horizontal but parallel to your face, and your left blade is over your head. Very good. Now open up your spiritual energy so it flows freely into the blades. Yes! See how they almost drip with your energy? The blades are now apart of you. they are an extension of your arms."

Miyumi guided Kagome through several more forms and positions, until she was so tired that she wanted to fall to the ground.

Miyumi led her to her room, and pointed to were she should put her katanas. Kagome set them down carefully, and changed into some more comfortable clothing before getting into the bed.

She turned of the lights and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke in the tree feeling surprisingly well rested. She got up, and decided to go back to the village.

_I've probably worried everyone enough._ She thought to her self.

As she walked back to the village she noticed that her katanas were strapped to her back alongside her bow. They were pleasantly light, and were out of sight and out of mind in no time.

Inuyasha was the first to spot her and ran forward to greet her.

"Hey, where have you been for the past twelve hours?!" he asked cautiously but still reprimanding her.

Inuyasha looked harder at her and saw the two blades strapped to her back. His jaw dropped at the sight of them. He started to question about them; when everyone else showed up out of nowhere.

"Kagome where have you been?! I've been so worried! And- oh my! Where did you get these katanas! They are beautiful!" Sango babbled on and on.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a laughing face.

Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees and sauntered up to Kagome. He stopped at the sight of the katanas. He looked from them to her, and then back the them. He approached her slowly.

"I don't remember seeing those in your tree." He said quietly.

Kagome turned and looked at him, and then looked away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, but first what is it?"

"I need someone to watch over me as I practice with my katanas."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable enough. When would you like to go?"

"Now would be preferable."

"Okay."

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the woods and sat in a tree while Kagome readied her things.

"Alright, I'm ready." Kagome called up.

Inuyasha turned his head and looked down. He was stunned by what he saw. The swords were strapped onto her belt, and the clothing she wore wasn't what he saw her in earlier. It was obviously a fighting kimono, but this one was a red that almost looked like fresh blood, and there was also a cloth mask over her face (like Kakashi-sesnsei in Naruto). He decided not to question her.

Kagome got into the first position that Miyumi talked about. She opened up to let her spiritual energy flow into the blades. She lashed out both swords by bringing her left arm over her head to the right then flicking it to the left, while she swung her right blade out, and dropped to her knee. Doing this caused two rungs of spiritual energy that were sharper than any razor on the planet. They cut into everything in their way, including Inuyasha's tree.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at the sight of Kagome's raw power. He had never seen Kagome so controlled before._ It's like her weapon, instead of the bow is a katana and two at that!_ Thought Inuyasha.

Unknown to him, Sesshomaru lurked in the darkness. Instead of his usual passive face there was a look of surprise. He admired how controlled she was and her fluidity in her movements. To him it was like Kagome had been working with katanas all of her life._ There is something she isn't telling us, and I plan to find out what it is._

* * *

**Hey everyone! I got several comments on why it is so short, so I decided to make a longer chapter. The chapters will be longer now! I would like to thank oBigDangoFamilyo and Akatsukirecruit for staying by my side and making me laugh and helping come over some of my anxiety for such a long chapter! THANKS YOU GUYS!  
**

**Please comment! You really don't know how uplifting it is to see comments! Also please go onto oBigDangoFamilyo's page and read some her stories! They are really good and she's gonna kill me 'cause I put this up. Please make my death noble! =D**

**-Yukiji**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to remind you that I need 5 reviews for me to write the next chapter. I have 25 reviews over all right now, that means 30 reviews in all or no 11th chapter.  
**

**No, Kagome didn't cut down the tree Inuyasha was pinned to, just the one that he was in presently.**

**Inuyasha: Feh, your torturing your readers!**

**Me: No I'm not, I'm being practical.**

**Inuyasha: Is that what you call practical?**

**Me: FLUFFY!**

**Inuyasha: Ahh! No not Sesshomaru ~smirks~  
**

**Me: Yes Sesshomaru. Fluffy could you smack him upside the head?**

**Fluffy: With pleasure ~smack~**

**Me:~ smiles~ that's a good doggie Inu_baka_!**

**Fluffy: ~smirks~**

**Inuyasha: Not cool man!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha =(**

**Previously,**

_____There is something she isn't telling us, and I plan to find out what it is._

* * *

Sesshomaru sat and watched Kagome practice through several more Katas. One even had the look of whips coming out through her swords.

Kagome placed one foot out and started to dance with the blades. _Point, turn, hip, sway._ She was beyond great. She stopped gracefully and closed off her energy.

Inuyasha looked baffled by her skill. She was better than he was! He looked at her with a new respect.

"Were did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Let's just say in my dreams."

Sesshomaru frowned at that.

"Sesshomaru! You don't have to keep hiding. I sensed you when you started approaching." Kagome sighed.

Sheepishly, Sesshomaru stepped out.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to hide. I was merely watching in the shadows."

"Yeah, well where I'm from that's considered hiding _and_ spying." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I don't need help." Kagome sighed._ Honestly, He acts more like a kid than my brother Sota._ Inuyasha glared in her direction and stalked off._ There goes my guard._

Sesshomaru walked up silently, and sullenly towards Kagome and towered over her.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Well for one thing your skill with the katanas is impeccable. Not to mention the fact that you seem so at ease. I looks as if you've been using the katanas your entire life. Is there something your not telling me?" He lifted his eyebrows.

This shocked Kagome a little, because she had never seen a facial expression on him (out of character I know, but I gotta keep it real interesting.).

"Well, let's not forget, I've been meaning to ask you about where you've stashed Rin. Hm? I'm waiting."

Sesshomaru closed off his face and said, "She is with my mother."

Kagome bit back her smile at his obvious distaste in the matter. _Well at least I got him off of my back... for now._

She looked up at him. His face was so serine, and it almost reminded her of how she felt when she looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form on the tree. _He had looked so peaceful there. I almost regret letting him down, because he was quiet up there.__ I would give anything to live that day over again and just sit on the tree rubbing his ears. Kagome sighed._

Sesshomaru caught Kagome staring at him out of the corners of her eyes. He was amused by all of the emotions that were written plainly upon her face. He really looked at her then. She was beautiful even when she was annoyed at him. She had beautiful hair that he had never noticed before, and a certain commanding aura about her.

He refrained himself from thinking about her any more. _I can't get attached to her. She is in love with my idiot brother remember?_ He thought to himself.

Kagome decided it was time to head back to the village because she was sure Kaede would like to speak with her about what happened in Inuyasha Forest.

She grabbed her things and took off at a dead sprint to clear her mind. Sesshomaru followed her. Inuyasha had picked up on it, and was running next to her in no time.

As they reached the end of the forest, Kagome blurred in front of Inuyasha's eyes. He was shocked. _How can _she_ blur!_ he watched as she picked up speed and became just a streak of colors, not even breaking a sweat.

Sesshomaru watched in the background as the miko picked up even more speed than the Hanyou. She was incredibly fast. Faster than she was a night before. _She is definitely hiding something._

Kagome reached the old miko's hut without even as much as being glimpsed at by the villagers.

She walked into the hut and sat down talking to Miroku and Sango. She told them what had happened at the Inuyasha Forest and to not worry about it. She also told them that she was going back home, so she could get some supplies that could help Shippo heal even faster than his demon power.

Getting up to leave, Kagome hugged Sango and said goodbye, before leaving the walked out and bumped into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing about something and excused her self for being rude. She waved goodbye to the two and told them that if they needed anything send Inuyasha down the well and and get her. Walking backwards, she yelled, "I'M COMING BACK IN FIVE DAYS!"

After that little episode, she ran straight to the well without even glancing back at who was following her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

_I have her now. losing all of that time to build the perfect trap for the little princess is finally paying off._

* * *

**Well that is it! I left you all with a certain cliffy. No to give you a heads up it is not Naraku.  
**

**So well I think that it is fair enough to say that this was a job well done. And remember the faster you get those reviews in the faster you get a new chapter.**

**Also I would like to list all of the stories that gave me this latest idea for this chapter:**

**Kagome's Story and Inuyasha's Challenge.**

**Silent Tears. (Both of them, I recommend not commenting on the one with 16 chapters. The other one is the newly updated version.)**

**Two People Same Kagome. (Please read this one. The author is having trouble getting people to read, and she asked me to put up her story, and yes it did inspire me on this chapter. You'll see why later on!)**

**Also I would like to give a shout out to all of the Guests reading this, because I can't PM you guys.**

**Thanks for reviewing and supporting. I'm glad I haven't gotten any flames! Thanks for being supportive! I'm really glad Ya'll took the time to review.**

**And to Untitled Fate: Thank you for reading! I hope you like my newest chapter.  
**

**I hope you all like my newest chapter! OH AND YOU ALL BETTER BE READING THIS, OTHERWISE I WASTED MY TIME FOR NOTHING!**

**Please review I would like to give you a new chapter as fast as I can! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**-Yukiji**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to remind you that I need 5 reviews for me to write the next chapter. I have 31 reviews over all right now, that means 36 reviews on chapter 11 or no 12th chapter.  
**

**Also the last chapter and this chapter are fluff chapters. You all should thank ShiroiBara7 for allowing me to write this chapter by giving me the last two reviews I needed.  
**

**Ok so to show you all how much I love you, here is a little gift. I will be making a new story soon and post it on my b-day. Love it or I will hate you all for the rest of your sad miserable lives... JK! Seriously though it will come out Nov. 4. It's a crossover. Inuyasha x Vocaloids.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha =(**

**Previously,**

_____I have her now. losing all of that time to build the perfect trap for the little princess is finally paying off._

* * *

Kagome looked around the familiar settings of home. Sota was sitting in the old shrine trying to find something useful to do, when he noticed his sister.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK! MOM! GRAMPS! KAGOME IS BACK! So why were in there for a week and a half?! We haven't seen you and mom was starting to fret. You're in soooo muck trouble! You said you would be back in a week! What took you so long? Why-"

Kagome silenced him with a look.

Just then her mother and grandfather came out and looked her up and down assessing her damage. With looks of approval flashing through their eyes, at a millisecond's length, as they crossed over her attire. This made her look down and see her fighting kimono that she had swiftly changed into in the forest. She blushed.

Her mother ushered her into the kitchen and gave her daughter a cup of Chai tea as they were settling in.

"So, Kagome, would you mind telling us what happened that was so important that you were away for so long?" her mother asked.

Umm... well... see I... can I talk to you and Gramps privately without Sota?" She glared pointedly at Sota, daring him to eavesdrop.

Sota backed out of the room quickly.

(Kagome's PoV)

"What do you need to tell us dear?" Asked Mom.

"Well I've been getting these strange dreams lately and I wanted to know if you know anything about them Gramps. Mom."

Mom looked over at Gramps before taking a deep breath.

"Well Kagome, you'll have to tell us what these dreams are about."

"Oh... well lets see. I am training to become the Yamishikari Princess, but I don't know what exactly that is. I know I might sound crazy to you, but I think that you might know what I'm talking about."

Gramps spoke up. "Yes we do Kagome, and your answer to you other thought about the Yamishikari Princess is very detailed. Would you like your mother to explain it to you?"

"Yes please."

"Well to start off with, the Yamishikari aura is extremely strong and powerful. Every demon that comes in contact with it hungers for it. I also know that the Yamishikari Princess is the reincarnation of not one, but two gods. They are Yami and Shikari. That's is how the title came to be. The princess is the balance between all of the world. You aren't just the reincarnation of a great priestess in all history, you are also the reincarnation of these gods. That is why your soul is so large." Mom said with a sad smile. " I had hoped this would skip over you, but it didn't. You will have to choose soon on what you want, to be a priestess or a goddess. I'm not rushing you though. Take your time sweetie."

And with that Mom left with Gramps.

~`\/`~`\/`~`\/`~

Kagome stood in the doorway of her room, and looked over every thing making sure that Sota hadn't ransacked the place. Satisfied that he hadn't, she lied down on her bed.

She stared up at the ceiling feeling lonely and bitter towards everything.

She didn't want to sleep, and frankly she wasn't even tired. Kagome thought over the possibility of being a goddess. _Nope never going to happen. Mom was just messing with me. Gramps was probably in on it too._ Kagome chuckled slightly to herself.

She got up off of her comfy bed and went to go pack for the trip back to the Futile era.

~`\/`~`\/~`\/`~

Kagome was sifting through the pantry for some ramen for Inuyasha, when she started to think about Sesshomaru and the lovely eyes that had more power behind them than Inuyasha's did. Both of them had golden eyes, but Sesshomaru had something hidden in his eyes that Inuyasha didn't.

Kagome shook her head sadly. She knew Sesshomaru was only taking interest in her because she had an interesting power. That was all.

She sighed and picked some ramen randomly.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the long wait and the short chapter, I just got really side tracked. School is starting next week and I'm going crazy because we have to take tests on all of the books we read this summer. Crazy. No open book; all memory. Five books. Five!  
**

**Needless to say it's stressful. I also have to prepare for my state's All State audition, on the French Horn. I got my own horn Wednesday, and named it Chesshire. Don't judge! I think it's a well suited name for the horn. If you don't know what the French Horn looks like, look it up! And no they are not the Vienna Horns! Totally different in style.**

**-Yukiji**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well so I have another story surprise! It's already posted and is called 'Our Little Secret'. Please read and comment if you know whats good for you. Also keep your eyes and ears peeled for the birthday gift to me story. I keep editing it and rechecking. At this point I'm going to turn into Santa! I will try to up date every Sunday! It's because I love you all so much.**

**Previously,**

_She sighed and picked some ramen randomly._

* * *

As Kagome jumped into the well her mind became a blank abyss. Only one thought ever entered her mind. 'I love Sesshomaru!' and she would keep asking herself 'Why? Why do I love a cold heartless person? Why can't I love Inuyasha?' She climbed out of the well and started walking monotonously towards the village. She didn't even notice the branch that snaked through the forest. Kagome had reached the village when she spotted Sesshomaru calmly standing on Inuyasha's head.

"Hey! Gu-! Ahhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as the branch intertwined through her legs and started to drag her into the woods.

Inuyasha heaved off Sesshomaru and immediately raced over to help her but he was too late. Sesshomaru shoved passed him and looked into the dark forest.

'I let her go just like that! Man I can't hold onto anyone I care about! Damn it!' Inuyasha thought into his head.

Sesshomaru pushed him out of his revery and looked him in the eyes. "Do you know anything about her strange power? Anything at all?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_It's so cold._

_It's so dark._

_Why?_

_Why?!_

_WHY?! _

Kagome twisted and turned every way possible, but it was futile. It was pitch black every way she turned. She slumped in defeat where she was. She wasn't restrained, but to her it felt like the darkness was pulling her to the ground.

A noise woke her from her trance. A small scurrying noise. Kagome felt her way along the floor. Slowly inching forward she hit a wall. She moved slightly and progressed along the wall. She felt as if she had been moving for hours. Slowly she stuck out her left leg and found it was dangling over a ledge.

She swiftly moved backwards and sat down, afraid to move a centimeter.

Tears fell down her face. "Help! Please! Somebody! Anybody, please help meehehehe!" She cried out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

Kagome woke to a light from a doorway.

"Your Highness. What a disappointment to see you alive and well."

'That voice I'd know it anywhere.'

* * *

**Hey all! So I auditioned for All State and did really well. Can't wait to see if I made it! So if you all read Edgar Allen Poe, you'll recognize this part of the story. Don't worry I didn't plagiarize. It's different enough to not count, plus I said I used the idea from the story, so citations aside, please don't be mad at me for not updating and for making this chapter so short. Sorry! Please tell me what you think and hope you'll like it! I will only have a few more chapters to go before this is done, so I will be sad to see it finished. If you want me to make a sequel please comment. I will need at least 10 comments mentioning a sequel, so please read the other comments before thinking that I have enough. I think that's about a rap. I love you all and thanks for being supportive!  
**

**-Yukiji**


End file.
